


with pleasure

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bottom Derek Hale, Butt Plugs, Classroom Sex, College Student Stiles, Crossdressing, Derek wears panties, Dirty Talk, Dom Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Professor Derek, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, some breath play but it wasn't planned I swear, these tags are all over the place im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: "I want you to rip these panties off and just fuck me. God. No foreplay, just have your way with me, please. I've been waiting all day, please don't make me wait any longer, Sir, please."(Or, the one where Stiles is a caring boyfriend, they both love each other, a lot of kinky occurrences take place and Derek wears panties.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time trying my hand at BDSM things. Enjoy.

Stiles looks around the class filled with tired, droopy eyed college students. It seems that just about everyone is about ready to fall asleep, which makes sense because most of them probably have jobs which they probably worked in earlier that day, and just about all of them have earlier classes that they took.

Plus, this is a nine o'clock class and it is a Friday. Most students would rather be partying or sleeping at this time, but instead, they're here.

While many of them were probably selected to be in this class because they picked their schedules too late, Stiles willingly selected the night class.

Maybe it was idiotic of him, at least, that's what he had thought in the beginning because he thought he might've get tired and wouldn't be able to focus.

While it's true that he sometimes can't focus, it is not due to sleepiness.

It actually has more to do with his professor.

His professor who is currently walking around the front of the room with his spine straight and his strict stance.

It is Mr.Hale's common posture, the one that has many students feeling intimidated, many others just getting turned on.

Stiles is pretty sure many still come to this class because they find themselves aroused by Mr.Hale's presence, as does he.

How could he not? Only a fool or a blind man would deny the man's charms.

Tall and handsome, screams danger with a tad of irritation in every look he gives you, but actually an incredible softy on the inside. Exactly Stiles' type.

His eyes close in on Mr.Hale's ass, a smirk stretching his lips because he _knows_.

Everyone else in the room is so oblivious to what's truly going on underneath those layers, but Stiles is fully aware and he feels his cock twitch at the reminder.

He looks up to the clock and his knee starts bouncing at the realization that there's only three minutes left. It's such a short amount of time but feels like eternity when he knows what's waiting for him.

Stiles simply can't help his impatience. Derek's always told him that he needs to work on that, and he plans on doing so, but today's not the day.

It seems like years pass before his professor is finally dismissing the class.

All students aside from Stiles shoot up from their seats and head straight for the door, some sending a farewell to Mr.Hale and some adding an extra wink on the side or a flirtatious smile as they part from the teacher.

Stiles' smirk only broadens as he rolls his eyes. He can't even find it in himself to be affected by these kind of things anymore.

Derek is his. He is Derek's.

They've privately established this, and while others may not know— which means they think that gives them a valid reason to flirt with their teacher— Stiles knows, and that's enough for him.

He lingers back, remaining seated even after a minute passes after the class has cleared out.

Stiles watches with interest as Derek quickly clears the board of everything he had been writing on it for the past hour. It takes him about two minutes to do so and by the time he's done, it's four minutes past ten.

He figures he's been waiting long enough, the whole day to be exact, and stands from his chair, leaving his belongings behind before beginning to step down the flat stairs that lead to the front of the classroom.

There, Derek is waiting for him behind his desk, hands behind his back with his head bowed.

Such a good boy.

Stiles walks to the door momentarily to lock it then proceeds towards his lover, stepping around the large wooden desk.

He takes note of the way Derek releases a content sigh as he rests his hands on the older man's waist. Derek's always soothed by his touch, something he realized three months into their two year relationship.

Stiles leans into Derek's space completely, pressing his chest flush against the man's back with his bulge rubbing up against Derek's butt. He dips his head into the back of Derek's neck and takes in the smell of his lover, a mix of his signature cologne and aftershave with a hint of peppermint.

"You don't understand how torturous this day has been for me," Stiles begins, knowing that his cool breathe is making contact with Derek's skin given the way his boyfriend trembles slightly, "walking around all day acting normal, like I didn't have my boyfriend, one of the most respected professors in this university, walking around with his ass stuffed full all day. I've been dying to get my hands on you, and this past hour? My, my Derek. Watching you walk around like you held the highest authority in this class… if only they knew about how you get whenever I bend you over and have my way with you."

Derek moans at this, leaning his head back slightly as he releases yet another sigh. Stiles pictures that his eyes are currently closed.

"You've been a good boy for me today, haven't you? You did all I told you to do," asks Stiles.

In response, Derek nods twice, "yes, Sir."

"That's my baby," Stiles coos as pats the older man's ass twice, "now turn around for me."

Stiles steps back, only a little, to give Derek enough space to turn just as he was asked. When he's met face to face by his boyfriend, he takes the man's hands that were still locked behind his back, and brings them forward.

Stiles pulls Derek's hands up to his mouth and trails light kisses over both his knuckles. This isn't a form of foreplay for them, he's sure Derek knows this.

It's a form of affection so they both understand that during the scene, that love and intimacy is still there between them and it won't be about anger or manipulation or using the other. This is something that they do for the pleasure of each other, this is something that they do for them.

The student gently drops Derek's hands so he can cup one of his lover's cheeks, caressing the area with his thumb. He leans in to peck Derek on the lips once and pulls back with soft eyes, "you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Stiles," he answers using Stiles' name because he knows this isn't part of the scene. This is just them in their usual and loving state.

"Okay," Stiles whispers. He kisses Derek again, but this time, on his forehead, "what's the safeword?"

"Sourwolf."

Stiles chuckles and as does Derek. It's a ridiculous safeword that Stiles never expected Derek to go through with, but he did.

He kisses his boyfriend once more, then, they're back to where they started off earlier.

It's easy for Derek to notice when Stiles transfers into his dominant state. His posture straightens and his eyes spill with possession.

Stiles backs up even more and takes a seat in Derek's desk chair, the throne of the classroom.

He leans back into it comfortably, not being able to help his smirk as he does so.

"Show me."

And Derek does, turning with his back towards Stiles in one swift motion before pulling his bottoms down and bending over.

Stiles can't help but gasp at the sight because it's far more than he had imagined it to be.

The way the sheer fabric of the vibrant pink panties contrast with the color of Derek's tan skin yet morphed in so well it's… it's breathtaking.

Stiles has half the mind to drop to his knees and just eat his boyfriend's hidden hole right than and there, but he had to find his self control and not give in as easily as he wanted to.

He pushes himself forward, the wheels of the chair gliding against the floor until he comes to a halt, less than a foot away from Derek's ass.

Stiles places his hands over the globes of Derek's backside, feeling the surprisingly smooth fabric scratch at the palm of his hand. Beneath it, he can feel the easy press of Derek's ass and he gropes, soaking up the third sigh of pleasure he's received from Derek tonight.

Underneath the see-through fabric, he can see a hint of black hidden in the crease of Derek's butt and he grins, already knowing what it is.

Stiles leans forward and presses a kiss against the submissive's ass through the fabric, then he presses a kiss against the other cheek, wanting to pay equal attention to both.

"What do you want, Derek," he asks, lips ghosting over the panties.

"Anything you want, Sir."

"Derek," Stiles warns, hands tightening around the flesh of Derek's ass. He makes sure to dig his nails in a little bit.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir," the submissive apologizes.

"I know. Now, what do you want, Derek?"

"I want you to rip these panties off and just fuck me. God. No foreplay, just have your way with me, please. I've been waiting all day, please don't make me wait any longer, Sir, please." The plead comes out as a whimper, the soft breathless whimper that Derek always releases whenever he feels wrecked and they haven't even gotten anywhere yet.

Stiles curses under his breathe, cock jolting at his lover's work. "Fuck. My sweet baby boy, so needy, so good for me."

"Yes, Sir. Only for you. Only ever for you."

Stiles stands at once and yanks the back of Derek's panties down, making sure not to tear them because they're too pretty to let them go to waste.

Stiles rubs his hands over the smooth skin that had just been covered by thin cloth before moving his left hand to take on a different mission. While his right hand holds Derek open by pulling at one cheek, his left reaches for the black plug and twists, earning a hiss from his lover.

"You've been wearing this all day. Bet you're wet and loose, completely prepared to take my cock. Am I right, baby?"

The older man nods his head against the desk it's currently placated on. "Yes, yes, Sir."

Stiles pulls the plug out slightly then pushes is back in, loving the way Derek's body jerks with the toy. He does this for a while, watching as his boy moans beneath him for more, already panting due to the stimulation.

"Gonna fuck the shit out of you, Der. Fuck you 'til you can't walk, 'til you can't even remember your own name. Gonna make you come split wide open on my cock until you cream those pretty little panties," Stiles promises as he grinds his restrained erection against Derek's ass.

"Please," the sub whispers, "please."

Stiles lands a harsh smack against his ass making the older man bellow, "Stiles!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Derek seems to have realized his mistake because he soon begins spluttering out apologizes, but Stiles can't let this go unpunished.

Derek knows that, Derek has made sure that Stiles knew this as well.

Whenever the rolls are reversed, Derek plays absolutely no games and allows no mistakes and he expects the same from Stiles.

The younger man yanks the professor up with a strong grip on his bicep. He quickly spins Derek around to undo the man's work tie, even unbuttoning the buttons of his dress shirt to expose his chest that has been darkened by long and silk chest hairs that stop before reaching his abdomen and resume just below his belly button.

Stiles meets Derek's gaze and sees that the man seems completely unfazed by what he knows is to come. In fact, he looks to be excited about it. No surprise, Derek's always loved a good spanking.

"Turn around, bend over," Stiles demands, loving just how fast Derek does exactly as he's told.

With Derek bent over the desk again, Stiles is able to easily take hold of his wrists and secure the silk black tie around them. He dips a finger in to make sure it's not tight enough stop any kind of blood circulation and nods to himself when he realizes it's just fine.

"Now," Stiles says as he claps his hands, "how many do you think you deserve?"

"Ten, Sir."

Stiles hums in agreement, "since I'm feeling generous, ten it is."

He waits a total of three seconds before he swats Derek's ass once, having the submissive shoutout, "one." He'll always be prideful about this no matter how many times he's spanked Derek before. The man always remembers to count along.

Every smack seems to echo around the room, Derek's voice dialing up instead of down as his punishment comes to a close end. Each cheek receives five swats, which is enough for them to both adapt a furious red color.

Derek's ass is burning under his palms and he smiles proudly, knowing that he did that.

Stiles smooths his hands out over the area, caressing it with feather light touches that have Derek leaning back. He excuses this because he's never had a problem with Derek leaning in for more contact. It makes him happy, actually, knowing that his boyfriend wants to be this physically close to him.

"You're such a good boy, Derek. Always taking punishment so well." Stiles rewards this by sliding his hand in between Derek's legs before curving it upwards so it's pressing against the man's clothed penis.

He gently rubs over the area, smirking at the feel of the silk fabric in the front of the panties already dampening.

"This for me," Stiles asks as he cups the area.

"Yeah," Derek breathes out, "for you, all for you."

Stiles lets go for a moment and begins to undo his belt buckle before quickly moving to his zipper. He knows Derek is aware of what's going on by the way he faintly pushes back into nothing, searching for something.

He bites back the chuckle that threatened to escape his lips in favor of relieving his cock. He's been holding out all day, and it hasn't been easy. Stiles couldn't even assure himself that he would last five minutes.

Stiles pushes his jeans down his legs and leaves them puddled at his ankles because taking them off would require more time and he was growing far more impatient than he had been before.

He leans over Derek's body and tugs at his earlobe with his teeth. "Mine," he whispers.

Then the toy that has been taunting Derek's control for hours was now being yanked out and Stiles is quick to replace it with something more fulfilling.

Derek releases the prettiest gasp as Stiles fills him up all the way, hardly waiting a moment to bottom out because he knows Derek can take it. He's been getting himself ready for this since Stiles plugged him this morning.

"Fuck," the two men moan simultaneously.

"This what you wanted?"

"Partially," says Derek, "I'd prefer it if you were actually moving though."

Stiles smirks at the sass instead of thinking to discipline him.

He straightens himself and places his hands on Derek's exposed hips— his dress shirt had rolled up just enough at some point— and pulls himself out. He hardly waits a second before slamming back in which forces a yelp from Derek's throat.

Stiles starts up on an almost brutal rhythm, hips ruthless in every thrust, but Derek is far from minding. He's pushing himself back on Stiles' cock, taking as much as Stiles gives him with ease.

Stiles removes one of the hands occupying Derek's hips and smacks his ass just to hear the way Derek moans, the same way he does whenever Stiles pulls this trick while fucking him.

"Yeah, fuck yes," the professor groans, "more, give me more, please."

"With pleasure."

He immediately positions his hips so every thrust had the tip of his cock stroking Derek's prostate.

"Right there," Derek shouts, "right there, oh my God."

Stiles' hips stutter at the way Derek's responding, sounds of pleasure spilling from his lips uncontrollably.

"Like that?" Stiles curves his hips sharply and watches as Derek's back bows.

"Yeah, just like that. Fuck, so good, Sir. You always make me feel so good." Derek sounds absolutely filthy moaning the way he is, ass slamming back to meet Stiles' thrust with so much force Stiles wouldn't be surprised if his thighs blushed red.

His hand snakes up Derek's back soothingly as he continues with his thrust. He then proceeds to take hold of Derek's hair to yank the man up in a standing position.

Derek groans at the pull but his hips keep working like they always do, almost like he was trained to work that way.

Stiles wraps an arm around his waist and begins to play with Derek's nipple, flicking a thumb over the hardened nub continuously.

"Shit," his lover gasps, body beginning to jerk back as he starts to chase after release.

Stiles traps the nipple between his index finger and thumb, pressing down on it with a good amount of force and tugs, hearing Derek's short puff of air being released. He goes at this for a while, grazing his thumb over the sensitive skin, wishing he could suck on it to really push Derek over the edge.

Then, his hand takes on a new path, climbing up Derek's body until it wraps around his throat and tightens. When Derek throws his head back against Stiles' shoulder and lets out a broken moan at the action, Stiles applies pressure, fucking into him harder.

The sub releases a strangled breathe of air and Stiles feels Derek's Adam's apple struggling to bob underneath his hold.

"This okay," the dominant asks despite already knowing the answer.

As expected, Derek nods as best as he can in his current position where his movements are incredibly limited.

Tears begin spilling from Derek's eyes and despite this, he asks for more.

Stiles loosens his hold slightly. "You're close, aren't you?"

His boyfriend nods almost violently. "Yes, Sir. So close."

"Than come, do it. Milk my cock so I can mark you. I'm gonna make such a mess of you, then when I'm done, I'm going to fuck your used hole with my tongue until you're crying, begging for me to stop because it's _just. too. much_." Every one of the last three words, Stiles punctuated with a harsh thrust and Derek chokes.

Derek comes so hard he sees white as he releases an ear piercing scream, spurting into the silk fabric of his panties.

He hardly has enough time to calm from his own release before Stiles is shoving him forward and back onto the desk to jackhammer into him, thrusting into Derek so hard that the collision of his thighs against Derek's ass was almost deafening.

Stiles is muttering words about how good Derek is, how good Derek feels, and Derek thinks he hears something about breeding, then Stiles is coming as well with a train of curse words.

He stutter fucks his way through his orgasm before burying himself inside of Derek as deep as he could possibly go, making sure his come doesn't go to waste.

All throughout this time, Derek moans tiredly. He even grinds back, helping Stiles through his climax.

And then Stiles takes to keeping his promise by dropping to his knees and lapping at Derek's hole. His tongue thrusts in and out of his boyfriend relentlessly as Derek shouts for mercy above him. Stiles spreads the older man apart with his hands, burying his face into the crease of Derek's ass as his tongue works hastily.

It is too much, far too much. Derek feels so good, so good he feels that he may come again, but it's too soon.

"Stiles, Stiles, please," Derek begs through pathetic pants, body giving out as his legs quiver. "Stiles." It's a silent, exhausted little thing, but it's the one that gets Stiles to listen.

The student immediately pulls away and gently pulls at the tie around Derek's wrists until it's coming off. He then turns Derek back around to face him and has the older man sit on the desk. Stiles moves in between his spread legs.

"I'm sorry," Stiles says as he massages Derek's wrists, "I'm sorry. I got carried away, I—"

"Stiles, it's okay. I wasn't in pain, it was just too much as you said it would be. You know how sensitive I get."

The younger man keeps massaging at the slightly reddened areas, smiling at his lover with soft eyes. "Yeah, I know… I'm still sorry though."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

"Yeah," asks Stiles.

"Yeah," Derek confirms.

"Me too," Stiles says as he lets go of Derek's wrists to place his hands on Derek's waist instead, "I think you should wear panties all the time."

Derek rolls his eyes, "that's a bit of a pull there, but I'll definitely do it again. Just not all the time."

Stiles is happy either way as long as he gets to see that image again.

"Maybe I'll be the one wearing panties next time," he voices.

"Don't tease me like that," the professor warns, "I just might drag you down to pick out a pair at that boutique a few blocks from here."

Stiles smirks, "who says I'm teasing?"

Twenty minutes later, they find themselves at Lady Maramalade's Lingerie Boutique and Stiles can't help the grin plastered on his face as he watches Derek limps around the store.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically a load of my Sterek kinks all in one.
> 
> I don't think it was perfect but I tried really hard on this and I'm happy with the outcome. I hope you guys enjoyed too!
> 
> And am I the only one who agrees that Derek should always wear panties? Yes? Oh well.
> 
> [tumblr](http://girlmeetssterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
